NO EXISTEN AMORES IMPOSIBLES
by akane13fare
Summary: Un día más comienza, un día más termina en esta mi monótona vida, sin sentido, sin luz, sin nada. Parecerá exagerado para las personas que no han sufrido la pérdida de un ser amado, yo… yo sabía que lo nuestro hiva ser difícil pero jamás pensé que esto terminaría así…Ya no me queda nada, solo estos recuerdos que me matan, que me queman, que no me dejan respirar.


Hola les traigo un fic que no lo escribi yo si no una amiga mia espero que les guste. Todos los derechos de anime y manga le pertenece a su autentico dueño.

CAPITULO 1: CUANDO MI LUZ SE APAGO.

**Un día más comienza, un día más termina en esta mi monótona vida, sin sentido, sin luz, sin nada. Parecerá exagerado para las personas que no han sufrido la pérdida de un ser amado, yo… yo sabía que lo nuestro hiva ser difícil pero jamás pensé que esto terminaría así…Ya no me queda nada, solo estos recuerdos que me matan, que me queman, que no me dejan respirar. Paso mis días preguntándome ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tú? ¿Por qué nosotros?... Ahora solo me queda esperar que mis días acaben para librarme de esto que unos llaman vida, mientras para mi es algo que dejo de tener sentido él día que tus ojos perdieron ese brillo especial en el que tantas veces me perdí, tú cuerpo se tornó frio y tú corazón dejo de latir junto con el mío porque con tu muerte te llevaste mi alma dejándome vacío.**

Narración normal:

Se podía observar a un hermoso azabache revolverse entre las sabanas de seda, al parecer estaba teniendo una terrible pesa día.

-**Es tu fin asqueroso marica, los que son como tu medan asco es una suerte que hayan personas con moral como yo dispuestos a limpiar la ciudad de mounstros como tú**-decía un hombre desagradable mientras acorralaba al pelinegro contra la pared de aquel oscuro y húmedo callejón

\- **por favor déjeme ir, no le he hecho nada… por favor**\- decía en un susurro comenzando a llorar

-**no llores asqueroso marica tu sufrimiento será poco**\- dicho esto empujo al joven al asqueroso piso apuntándole de lleno con la pistola**\- Muereeeee**\- un minuto vasto para que 7 disparos se escucharan, uno tras otro sin piedad, lo único que pudo hacer Sasuke fue serrar los ojos esperando el impacto el cual nunca llego, con curiosidad abrió los ojitos (grabe error) solo para ver la escena más horrenda que en sus 16 cortos años de vida pudo haber visto, su amado, su dobe estaba frete a él, lo había salvado, fue sacado de sus pensamientos al ver como su rubio caía de espaldas hacia él, en un rápido movimiento lo atrapo entre sus brazos.

-**No Naruto… tu no, resiste, no me dejes, ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ NOS ODI…**\- decía levantando el rostro para ver al maldito que había herido a su todo, pero al levantar la mirada ya no había nadie.

\- **Sa- Sasuke abrázame por favor** – este así lo hiso sollozando en el cuello de su moribundo amor

-**Naruto aguanta por favor voy por ayuda**\- hiso intento de levantarse pero el rubio lo detuvo y en un débil susurro dijo:

-**Sasuke no me dejes por favor no quiero estar solo, quédate con migo**-dijo empezando a llorar- **Sasuke te-te amo y todo lo que he hecho lo he hecho por ti se fuerte y nunca olvides que te… amo**-y como los pétalos marchitos sus palabras se las llevo el viento al igual que su vida

-**no**\- susurro**\- no Naruto¡TU NOOOOO!**

Fin del sueño

-¡**HAAAAAAA! No Naruto no me dejes, no me dejes, no me dejes, NARUTOOOO-**en ese momento entro un preocupado peli negro seguido de un rubio despeinado, ambos estaban en pijamas

**-Sasuke despierta, despierta Sasuke, Deidara sédalo**-decía un pelinegro con unas muy marcadas ojeras en su rostro, el rubio a su lado obedeció la orden sacando una jeringa con el sedante, se dispuso a acatar la orden de su novio

**-NOOOOO SUÉLTENME, Itachi por favor trae a mi dobe, ITACHIII… trae lo, dile que no estoy enojado con él, suéltenme, NARUTOOOO –**Itachi solo pudo llorar al ver el estado de su amado hermanito mi entras lo sujetaba de ambas manos y se montaba en sima de él inmovilizándolo de manos y piernas Deidara aprovecho la oportunidad para sedarlo y en unos minutos los violentos movimientos fueron cesando, Itachi se bajó de la cama y se abraso a Deidara

-**cada vez está peor Itachi, esta es la tercera vez en la semana que lo sedo si esto sigue así tendremos que internarlo de nuevo **-decía mientras se separaba de Itachi para acariciar los cabellos del menor

-**no, no volveré a alejarme de mi hermano, además sus crisis se deben al aniversario de su muerte paso lo mismo el año anterior, no podemos dejarlo solo-**dijo mientras acariciaba la pálida mejilla-**sé que estará bien, el saldrá de esto**

-**estoy seguro que así será**-dijo el rubio tomando la mano de su novio, sin más salieron de la habitación echando un último vistazo al pequeño moreno

-**Naruto regresa…-**dijo en un débil susurro antes de caer dormido


End file.
